Toronto Transit Commission (Roblox)
ROBLOX's Toronto Transit Commission (TTC) was one of the platform's longest running transport groups. This group has been around since 2011 and has run for seven years, being the base of many groups and had one of the largest amounts of members. It was managed by Lex_RD, orignally known as BUSESVI and the group was always kept up to date, with constant updates to its vehicles. The group also had high standards, with minimum attendance and consistent uniform policies. Since September 2019, the group has now shutdown. Note: This group is not affiliated with the real life Toronto Transit Commission. History in late January 2009, Mississauga Transit (Mi-Way) suffers from a major bus-shortage as 1980 Old Flyer D900 were withdrawn from the active fleet in 2006 due to some mechanical problems relating to the power-steering; desperate, Mississauga Transit borrowed two 2003 Orion 7's and two 1992 Orion 5's from TTC. in June 2009, TTC suffers from a major bus-shortage as 1999 Orion VI HEV were withdrawn from the active fleet in 2009 due to charging electrical problems. TTC on ROBLOX was started in 2011 with nothing more than a few brick buses. These vehicles were essential to the company as they tried to recreate the last non-accessible bus operations in the platform along with the newer models of the time. Sometime in 2013 or 2014, the group was able to get a better functioning chassis and began to open better maps/divisions. These were first applied to their 7000-series and 7100-series Orion Vs, using "slider" type displays. Later on, low-floor buses and articulated units joined the fleet, using similar technology. Unlike its real life counterpart, TTC also demonstrated various other models, adding a fictional element to the fleet. Through 2014 to 2015, the 7000 and 7100-series Orion Vs began to retire. At the same time, the group attempted to run streetcar and subway service, which failed and was put on hold for a few years until being reinstated. In 2015, the group implemented the first-generation dynamic steering chassis onto its 2014 NovaBUS LFS and its 1996 Orion V. These models, requiring special training from the simpler chassis underpinning other buses also had the fill-in 2 line display with CS1, meaning that drivers also had to know the public relations messages, route names and destinations. These units eventually became the industry standard long after they left the group, as other agencies use these buses on a regular basis due to their adaptability. For standard buses, they received easier to operate slider displays. At the same time, the first-generation articulated buses retired and would not return for a few years. The group also opened its Queensway Division the same year, closing the outdated Malvern Division. The end of high floor bus operation was also marked in 2015, with unit 9411, a 1996 Orion V taking a lap around Wilson Division with fans before being downloaded to heritage unit status. The real life equivalent ended up spending two years parked in a yard before leaving the agency. For 2016, drivers were also subject to a new dispatch system. Operators are randomly assigned buses and routes like in real life, using a script to also show people their waiting time and the number of trips they had to complete in either direction. Staff who were unable to arrive punctually for dispatch were given the likelihood of driving as relief operators. Drivers would also be dispatched in a few groups to make gaps and prevent congestion. This system was kept in use until late 2019 In March 2016, the NovaBUS LFS was updated to operate with keyboard controls and multi-colour coded displays, also featuring dynamic doors and steering. Keyboard-controlled buses eventually were phased onto rebuilt units as buses were refitted with coded displays and such controls. These allowed for operation of lights, doors and other features including starting and stopping the engine, which could allow for more realistic operations. Unit 9411 remained as the agency's only high floor bus, only used as a heritage unit to help make gaps. Eventually, the dynamic-steering model was replaced with the same chassis other vehicles were using for the next year and a half. September 2016 marked the end of the 20th-century operations, with rebuilt 1995-1996 New Flyer D40LF's (the 7300-series) being retired. A few units were sold to MacKinley Island Transit Authority and saw service until 2017, being renumbered as 653-656 while the remainder were scrapped. Eventually, the TTC adopted a new livery in 2017, coinciding with the return of streetcar service on route 509. Subway service later resumed in late 2017 with the re-opening of Line 4, with all-new car bodies. Eventually, Line 1 service was reinstated after a three-year hiatus. The group later re-adopted dynamic steering in early 2018 after a short changeover to arcade-style buses, replacing them with newer, more realistic bodies. As development improved, realistic interiors returned to the Roblox system, first installed on newly developed buses. These models would be essential for the development, as every bus, including the hybrids had realistic interiors and controls for operators. In addition, electric buses were also tested, specifically the New Flyer XE40, Proterra BE40 and the BYD K9. While all three models were built for the real life system as a pilot, these never made it onto to Roblox system. In fact, development had gotten to the point where Toronto Rockets replaced the T1s on Line 4 less than two months before closure. In May 2018, an exploit hit operations and as a precaution, all operations were shut down. In mid-2018, mandatory PGS and Filtering Enabled updates required the system to entire hiatus. Operations resumed with subway service on line 4, then streetcars and finally reworked buses. Around the same time, the NovaBUS LFS hybrids entered service In August 2019, an exploit critically damaged the group, with two divisions leaked. The group was never able to recover and discretely shut down their group through announcement over Discord on September 23, 2019. The server became a public transit discussion server, moving to focus on real life transit systems. As a result, the group's Twitter and Instagram accounts became private and went inactive. In November 2019, the company's only independent bus division, Queensway was opened to the public. This map features the second-generation chassis and has been the most heavily used since its opening. With the exception of units 7100 and 7400-7412, vehicles feature sounds recorded by the company's developers from real vehicles that are somewhat not synchronized with acceleration and deceleration. However, 7100 and 7400-7412 use a generic Orion Bus Industries engine sound that is dynamic with acceleration and deceleration. This group will be remembered for inspiring many fictional TTC-based systems, some of which are still in action today using other technology. In fact, its shield and practices are still used by other agencies to this date- which help carry on its influence to the Roblox transit community. Routes Routes A, B, C, H, Q. Route 509 Route 510 and 512 Buses All Time Roster.